


if you would like I'll be your lifeguard

by VolunteerFieryDantooinian



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bottom!Sabine, F/F, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolunteerFieryDantooinian/pseuds/VolunteerFieryDantooinian
Summary: Ketsu really, really enjoys Sabine's taste in swimwear.,,, what have I done





	if you would like I'll be your lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> Title from lifeguard by Larz Randa which is an awesome as shit song

Sabine reclined back on Ketsu's bed, giving the older girl a dramatic look. 

"It's a pretty warm night," She small-talked. "You know what would be nice?"

"What?" The edges of Ketsu's lips quirked up and she gave her a nearly devilish look, like she was expecting what the girl was going to say next.

"Going for a little swim. Your parents are out of town, right?" She joked, and Ketsu snorted. "I'm serious, Ket, I brought my swimsuit." Her eyes glint slightly and she looks Ketsu up and down, admiring her lithe figure. 

"Alright, alright. Turn around and let me change." She chuckled, and Sabine, as per usual with Ketsu, did what she was told. If she glanced in the mirror, well, nobody needed to know that. As Ketsu changed, Sabine stripped quickly and stepped into her one-piece, tying up the halter and adjusting the straps that went around her back. Just to be teasing, she pulled her shirt on over it. "You can turn around now." Ketsu informed.

Sabine did, and her stomach dropped a little bit. The swimsuit she was wearing wasn't particularly complicated. It was just a basic black bikini, but it was incredibly flattering, especially the strappy bottoms that had lace-up sides. She could feel her face getting hot and she looked away.

Carefully and quickly she grabbed Ketsu's hand and pulled her out the door. The rug under her feet was grounding, and she half-tripped down the stairs with the taller, faster girl, suddenly veeeery self-conscious. This swimsuit was flattering, right? Was it too revealing for someone with her body shape? The body-positive side of her said  _Jesus fuck, Sabine, you can wear whatever you want. Any body is a swimsuit body if you put a swimsuit on it._ The other side of her said  _she's going to dump you because you look ugly in that._

Wow, Sabine sure loved her self-esteem. Ignoring that, they half-tiptoed through the living room and she fumbled with the glass sliding door that went out to the pool, eventually pushing it out of the way and letting Ketsu through first. The grass tickled her feet as they made their way over, and she sat down on the surprisingly cool concrete, dangling her toes in the water.

Ketsu looked at her with eyes she couldn't quite describe, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to, because that would ruin the moment. Then, she jumped into the water with a small splash, leaning on the pool wall. "Come on in, the water's nice." She smirked, and reached up to tug at the edge of Sabine's shirt. 

Sabine pulled it over her head and dropped it on the grass, then slid quietly into the water. At first it was slightly terrifying, and she shivered at the coolness of it, goosebumps prickling up her arms, but she adjusted quickly. Ketsu was clearly dumbstruck at the swimsuit she was wearing. It was a pearlescent, light aqua one-piece with a halter tie at the top, but the neckline went all the way down to where her waist and hips met. There were more ties, of course, in case you weren't trying to get laid.

"Like what you see?" She purred, swimming closed to Ketsu, and the faint blush dusted across her cheeks confirmed her suspicions. Sabine pulled her closer and kissed her, teasing the edge of her lip with her teeth, and oh fuck,this was just about everything she thought it would be. 

Ketsu kissed her with gentle force, shoving her up against the pool wall. Sabine tried to maintain their kissing for a little while longer, but Ketsu, damn her, insisted on kissing her everywhere but her mouth, and Sabine shivered at the feeling of her lips on her jawline. She kissed her neck, sucking just slightly enough so that there would be evidence later, but not so much that it would be there by the time she went home.

She moved downward, deft fingers untying her swimsuit halter and pulling it down to her waist, and her hands drifted and groped slightly at the space right under her breasts. To make it easier for the both of them, Sabine slid halfway out of the water so her calves were dangling into the water, but most of her thighs were above it. Ketsu pushed herself up a little and nipped at a spot right near her hip and at the edge of her stomach, and Sabine involuntarily made a breathy, gasping sound. The older girl smirked and moved further up instead of down, kissing along her sides and then nipped at her collarbone. 

Dammit, that girl knew that crop tops were half her wardrobe, and she was using it against her. It was kind of hot. She slid her thumbs along Sabine's hip bones with a gentleness that melted her, and she pulled her swimsuit all the way off with 1 quick motion. 

Ketsu moved one hand down to her thigh, stroking her leg absentmindedly in an oddly grounding, but kind of attractive way. Her other hand casually slipped between her legs, and she nipped at the inside of her thigh faintly enough for Sabine to gasp, involuntarily rolling her hips. Her other hand traces the stretch marks right at her hips.

"Oh  _force._ " She stutters, and it's like electricity is crackling through her as Ketsu slid her fingers in, making slow, practiced thrusts and oh  _fuck,_ she's falling apart already. The warmth of her fingers is grounding and her back stiffens as she makes a high-pitched, breathy moan. 

Warmth floods through her and spikes when her fingers move to her clit, firm pressure making sparks go off in her brain like she's on fire. She whines and gasps at the feeling of it, fingers teasing along her thigh. "What did I do to deserve you?" She questions aloud, practically gasping it, and Ketsu shushes her. The older girl gently spreads her legs a little further apart and starts kissing the inside of her thigh, tongue teasing at the sensitive skin and she gasped at the feeling of it.

The warm wetness of her tongue found her clit and each time she stroked it with her tongue a wave of ecstatic, sparking  _something_ flooded through her entire body and she whined again, a pathetic gasping sound that made Ketsu chuckle a little bit. She strokes her thighs tantalizingly and kept going, licking into her with punctual movements that had a familiar feeling building in Sabine's stomach. " _Fuck,_ oh my god,  _please,_ Ketsu." She said too quickly, biting her lip hard at the building warmth and making a high-pitched moaning noise. She stroked her thigh again and Sabine's back tensed hard, curving to accommodate the fireworks going off. 

The heat of her mouth grew and she kept going, her tongue teasing at her clit, and the fireworks grew intensely. She let out an embarrassingly loud moan and the force as she came made her fall apart, panting with her back pressed to the concrete. She thought for a minute to make sure her mind was still working, and gasped. "Ketsu." Her voice was high-pitched and stuttering, and every time Ketsu touched her, everything  _tingled._

_Oh fuck, she was so gone for this girl._

"Hey, Sabs." Sabine barely caught it over her pounding pulse.

"I-oh wow, I- we should do that again sometime." She stumbled over her words, and Ketsu laughed, eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I'm planning on it," She smirked. Sabine's heart skipped a beat at her voice, and Ketsu climbed up out of the water and sat next to her on the pool ledge. "You look radiant when you're trying not to fall apart." 

Sabine didn't know how to respond to that. After.... This, and that comment, she was pretty sure her gay little brain had stopped working. Something in her wanted to say Ketsu looked radiant with her face between her legs, but she held off. She was trembling now. Sabine grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, and grabbed her swimsuit. 

"I love you." So  _that_ was how you responded to that, she thought. The words had just come out incredibly suddenly, and it was true, but mostly motivated by that tongue Ketsu had. 

"You aren't so bad yourself, Wren." Ketsu smiled softly at her.

Sabine tried to stand up, to go inside, but her knees buckled, legs like gelatin beneath her. Ketsu caught her before she could hit the pavement, pulling her into a bridal-style carry. "Had that much of an impression on you, huh? Damn." She muttered, grinning, and kissed Sabine's cheek with warm lips. 

 

"Can you blame me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, and it wasn't beta'd, so it was probably really bad. Please let me know what you thought of it. I'm very sorry, everyone.


End file.
